


A Puppy Named Tea

by Ora (Finale)



Series: Chai Puppy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Hanzo finds a puppy sniffing around the garden and wonder's who their owner could be...





	

            “What are you doing here little one?” Hanzo murmurs, spying the small puppy sniffing through the east garden’s flowers. To the best of his knowledge, no one at Overwatch owned a pet. “Let me see…” he scoops up the animal.

            It was in good health and friendly, attempting to lick Hanzo’s cheek and tail happily wagging as he checks the dog collar for a tag. The fact the collar is made of hardlight only mildly surprises him; Symmetra was willing to make small things for Overwatch members. The fact the tags list the puppy as ‘Chai. Please Return to Satya Vaswani’ make his eyebrows reach for his hairline.

            “Now when did Vaswani-san get you?” Hanzo says, holding the puppy in the crux of his arm and scratching it behind the ears. “Athena, where is Symmetra?” he asks, glancing absentmindedly at the ceiling. 

            “She is in the south garden with your brother. They appear to be looking for something.”

            “Thank you,” Hanzo says, striding towards the garden.

             It only takes a few minutes for him to arrive and spy the frustrated looks on both his brother and Vaswani’s faces. It had taken him months to relearn to read his brother’s body language now that his face was no longer visible, but he had successfully done so. Both looked almost at ends with what they were looking for.

            “Brother, Vaswani-san, is this what you’re looking for?” Hanzo asks holding up the puppy.

            “Chai! You found her!” Vaswani says, giving him a pleased smile. “Thank you Shimada-san.”

            “You are welcome,” he nods slightly, handing the puppy to the Indian woman, who presses a kiss to the top of the puppy’s head. “If you don’t mind me asking, where did you find Chai?”

            “Genji gave her to me. He found her abandoned after the last mission and gave her to me,” says Vaswani, smiling again. She glances down at her watch and swears softly in Hindi. “I must apologize to you both. I need to go down to the workshop to finish a project. Genji, could keep an eye on Chai until I get back?”

            “Of course Satya,” Genji says, and there’s an almost familiar tone in his younger brother’s voice, and oh, it’s like that, is it?

            “Thank you Genji,” she says, handing Chai to Genji and speeding away to go deal with whatever it is downstairs.

            “So, she calls you _Genji_ now? And you are getting her puppies?” Hanzo smirks after they can no longer hear the sound of her heels. “Well, well little brother.”

            “I just thought she’d like a puppy, it doesn’t mean I want to date her,” and he can tell the moment Genji realizes he’d said the wrong thing.

            “When did I say anything about dating?” Hanzo asks, smirk deepening. “And you are practically watching her with little hearts in your visor.” 

            “Shut up. You can’t even talk to McCree without getting tongue tied,” Genji sulks. “At least I can talk to her without insulting her from panic.” 

            “As of last night that is no longer an issue for myself and Jesse, but I think you need to make your suit a bit clearer for Vaswani-san,” Hanzo says, grinning as he hears his brother choke on ‘Jesse?!?!’. “She would make a more than satisfactory sister-in-law.”

            “Shut up anija.” 

            “I am simply…”

            _“Shut up anija.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Chai, as people are likely aware, is also the word for tea in India. The idea of Satya naming a puppy 'Chai' was really funny for some reason that even I'm not sure of...


End file.
